


My Kind of Reckless

by jeanspants (layonmyunicorn)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Jean, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Marco Bott, and stuff gets a little intense, basically jean becomes his bitch, but it ends cutely, jean's a lil shit, poor marco has to deal with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layonmyunicorn/pseuds/jeanspants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jean decides to blow Marco whilst he's on the phone to his mother and Marco decides on a mutually beneficial way to reprimand him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Kind of Reckless

“Oh hey, mom. How’re you?”

Jean sighed from across the room, chest heaving- of course, on a weekend where they were both doing nothing, she’d have to call to ruin it all. Typical.

Marco shook his head, a smile teasing his lips at Jean’s apparent displeasure. “Why’d you call?” he asked, craning his neck backwards slightly. “Mmm, yeah, college has been good. I’m not failing anything, yet,” he chucked slightly, uncrossing his legs and sitting farther back into the couch. Marco frowned, “Yes, we _are_ still dating. It’s been a year now, mom,” his frown deepened as he listened to her speak, and Jean rolled his eyes. Of course- it was always like _this_ when it came to him.

 

Six months in to their relationship, Marco had gone home for the summer school break, pulling Jean along with him. He’d been on his best behavior, and had honestly and thoroughly tried his best to make a good impression on his boyfriend’s parents, but for some reason they hadn’t particularly approved of him. Maybe it was because he still wasn’t sure what he wanted to do with himself- with his life. Clearly, when he’d been asked over a very tense dinner table what his plans for the future were, his awkward answer of _“I’m still not too sure.”_ had not been good enough for the object of their son’s affections. Marco was the only thing he was certain of, and it didn’t seem to be sufficient.

  _College is expensive, they wouldn’t have the money like your parents to send me if I wasn’t certain in what I wanted to do,”_ Marco had said to him after, which had acted as no consolidation. _“Plus, you’re not a chick. Specifically, the girl next door.”_

_“Thanks, Marco. Seriously.”_

Marco had kissed his neck, then, trailing his lips up to his ear and tugging on the lobe slightly. _“If I cared I would have told you a long time ago.”_ He'd also said _you’ll grow on them, don’t worry_ , but Jean could say that six months since then with no progress did not seem to support this theory. Their already apparent dislike for Jean also extended from the fact that him and Marco were roommates, and that it was a blatantly ridiculous lie to say it was impossible for them to switch.

 

“He’s not reckless,” Marco sighed into the phone, “Not knowing what you want to do at nineteen does not make you reckless.”

Jean felt the annoyance fill up his gut. Marco didn’t even try to whisper it anymore and he didn’t blame him- Jean had definitely already heard the worst of it and he knew Marco didn’t share their opinion. It was clear to say, however, that Jean was thoroughly tired of the _uncalled_ for abuse. But they were Marco’s parents, the only people in the world that could love him as much as Jean did- it’s not like Jean could even think of making him give that up.

Jean grinned, an idea popping into his head. They might love Marco, but not the same as Jean did. They would never _want_ to love him the same way.

  _Reckless? I’ll show you reckless._

 

Marco had managed to change the subject by the time Jean had sat down on the couch next to him, putting his bare feet directly over Marco’s crotch. Jean shrugged in response to Marco’s raised eyebrows, and Marco brushed it off, leaning his head back as he listened to one of his mother’s _surely enthralling_ stories about, _whatever._

The gasp that came from Marco’s throat as Jean begun to press his heels down was completely called for, he’d justify. Whether he was on the phone or not.

“Jean!”

The man’s lips spread into an innocent smile, continuing to move his feet as Marco’s mother asked him what was going on.

 _Stop it!_ Marco mouthed. Of course, Jean ignored him.

“Oh, he’s not doing a-anything mom. He just- drank juice straight from the carton, that’s all.”

Lies, terrible lies. Marco did it all the time too- even his mom knew this.

_“I’m glad you’ve stopped that terrible habit, then.”_

Marco breathed a sigh of relief as he was off the hook, before trying to stand to get out of Jean’s reach. However, Jean was already on his knees in-front of him, palms pressing down on to his hips to keep him pinned to the couch. Marco gasped quietly as Jean managed to pull down his tight jeans, leaving him in his underwear, before placing his right hand over Marco’s crotch as his left held his hip down.

Marco pulled the phone away from his ear, blocking the transmitter. “What are you doing?” he whispered angrily, swatting his hand from the receiver end at Jean’s before trying to pull him off.

_“- and Mina is doing very well, and she seems to be enjoying herself.”_

Marco tried to kick Jean away but his legs grew weak when the other began to mouth at his growing erection. “I’m glad- I’m glad Min _ah-_ I’m glad she’s happy. She used to seem so- confined.”

Jean smirked at Marco’s use of words, using the opportunity to pull down the latter’s underwear, quickly taking it into his mouth. Marco bit his lip as he held back a moan, and whilst he wanted to reprimand Jean, he was on the phone. On the phone to his mother. _Possibly_ hinting Jean on what he wanted.

_He was gonna kill him after this._

Jean licked up the shaft agonizingly slow.

“I miss her too, and home- I- I wish break would hurry up so I can c-come sooner.”

Jean finally sped up, and Marco was torn between crying in relief and crying in horror because _oh God my boyfriend is sucking me off and I am on the phone to my mother and nothing about this is okay._ He clenched his eyes shut as he bit his harshly at his lip, willing _all_ of his body to not make a noise. Tightly he gripped the blanket lying over the couch, knuckles white as he tried to avoid doing anything that would encourage Jean further. His breathing increased as did his heart rate, and although the situation was one he most certainly didn’t want to be in, he couldn’t deny the danger was slightly… exhilarating. But God, he would not let Jean know that.  

_“Are you okay, Marco? You sound a little breathless.”_

Marco’s eyes widened for a split second before Jean’s rough tongue had them closing together in pleasure. “I-I’m fine mom. Just feeling a little _uhh_ -under the weather. I think I’m getting another migraine.” It was at this point that Marco gripped Jean’s hair with his free hand with the greatest intention of pulling him off, but found his arms betraying him as he began to push down.

Jean smirked around him, and Marco tried his best not to gasp as the younger took him in further, pink lips dropping down his shaft, glossy with a mixture of spit and Marco’s precome. He was getting severely light headed, and he felt his heart beat could be heard if not across the country, at least over the phone.

_“You should rest, honey. You should have told me. Are you okay?”_

“Jean’s taking care of me!” he managed to force out with rapid speed, sensing the end of this conversation as something he needed really, _really_ soon. Preferably before he came.

_“Of course. I love you, Marco.”_

_Hurry, hurry, hurry. I’m so close._

“Love you too, mom. I’ll call you back soon.”

 _Finally_ he disconnected the call, possibly much too quickly to avoid most suspicion, but he couldn’t care less when Jean’s mouth was so _warm_ and inviting. His phone was dropped from his free hand, and he gripped the man’s locks tightly, thrusting up into the wet heat that was engulfing him even further than usual. Jean moaned as Marco tugged at his hair, and used his elbows to spread his twitching thighs further with an intense look of lust and hunger in his eyes that only spurred Marco’s hips to thrust into his mouth faster.

It only took a few more seconds for Marco to come, releasing into the younger’s mouth much harder than he’d ever want to admit- though it was something Jean would definitely notice. Jean swallowed slowly as he came off, Adam’s apple dipping and tongue slowly emerging from his lips to lick the excess off the skin. He knew that Marco had never came that hard when he’d blown him before, and more importantly, he knew _Marco knew_ this.

He looked up to his eyes to see the change from turned on to angry, and when the man gripped his shirt collar and knocked him to his back on the floor, straddling him, he knew that _God_ , he was in trouble.

Angry Marco was _hot,_ but angry Marco was also kind of terrifying.

“What the fuck were you just playing at?” Marco growled, not even giving Jean the time to answer before he continued. “ _Jean Kirchstein,_ I cannot _believe_ you.”

Marco stood up, pulling his pants up from his ankles, and it was at this moment that Jean expected Marco to walk off and possibly not talk to him for the next few hours. However, instead gripped Jean’s wrist and pulled him into their room, pushing him harshly onto the two single beds that they’d pushed and clamped together long ago to make one double bed.

“You’re lucky that now I’m so _goddamn_ horny that you’re getting away with whatever that stunt was. But don’t think you’re getting off so easily. You’re in some fucking trouble.”

Jean breathed a sigh which was a mixture of relief and terror. The look of anger hadn’t faded from Marco’s eyes, but an intense look of lust had joined it, and he wasn’t sure exactly what to expect except the obvious when Marco straddled him. Jean begun to reach out to pull off Marco’s shirt- to even curl his fingers under to touch Marco’s chest, but before he could  make contact, Marco had slipped the belt off around Jean’s pants and used it to tie his wrists above his head, secured around the metal bars connecting the bedheads.

Jean let out a loud whine, and Marco smirked.

“No touching.”                                                                                                      

Slowly, Marco began to undo the buttons of Jean’s shirt, lightly skimming the skin with his fingertips as he moved down his chest. He pushed apart the fabric to reveal Jean’s pale chest, dipping his head down to lightly nibble at the spot between his collarbones and neck, before continuing downwards. Jean gasped quietly as Marco latched his lips around a nipple, biting lightly as he swirled his tongue around the pink skin, a hand coming up to teasingly play and pinch his unoccupied side.

“Marco-” Jean keened, lifting his hips in an attempt to achieve some sort of friction.

Jean could practically hear the glee dripping from the other’s voice as he purred a _“No, Jean.”_ before removing the hand from his nipple, using it now along with the other to hold his hips down with a tight grip as he straddled him further down his leg, his thighs keeping Jean’s own closed and his crotch with nothing to rub up against.

“I hate you.”

Marco cocked his head to the side, raising his right eyebrow just slightly. “Do you want me to leave you here, then? Like this? I can always jerk myself off in the next room- watch that video we filmed… or maybe watch someone else?” he begun to move off Jean, and the male struggled against the belt in opposition.

“No, no no no,” Jean whined, eyes clenched shut. “That’s not fair, no.”

The oldest smirked, fingers teasing at the bottom of his shirt. “So what do you want me to do, then?”

“F-f-fuc-”

“What?”

“Fuck me,” Jean whimpered as Marco begun to pull his shirt up and over his head.

He came to lean over Jean, head still cocked as his muscles flexed over him, and _oh,_ what Jean would have given to touch the dips and curves, to map out the expanse of freckles that covered his body with his tongue. Marco drove him crazy on the regular, and this was an increase by at least ten-fold- one which was entirely Jean’s fault, and a severe question of whether he regretted it or not.

“I didn’t hear that, babe. You’re going to have to speak a little louder, or I’m going to go over to the next room and sort it out myself whilst you’re all tied up here.”

“Please-” Jean gasped, legs jolting up as Marco’s hands made their way to his crotch, before pressing down, moving to softly palm him through his jeans. “Please fuck me.” he managed to force out, voice strangled with cheeks a pretty shade of pink not just from the heat, but the embarrassment. Jean’s wouldn’t say he was the kind of guy to beg in any circumstances- except of course, when it comes to Marco. It’s always Marco.

“Because you asked so nicely,” Marco murmured lovingly, hooking his finger’s under the top of Jean’s pants and toying softly with the fabric, “Maybe I can let you get away with what you did before.” Swiftly, he pulled his jeans down and off and came to settle his hips back on Jean’s legs, before leaning over to press soft kisses to Jean’s v-line, tongue darting out to lick at the skin. “But-,” he paused his movements, before abruptly biting down hard, making Jean yelp. “Your hands are going to have to stay like that. Don’t want you doing anything else unpredictable… plus-,” the tanned boy inhaled slowly into Jean’s skin, forehead resting at the top of his pelvis, before moving his mouth down. “You still deserve to be punished for what you did,” his breath ghosted over the top of Jean’s clothed cock before opening his lips and mouthing Jean’s crotch, Jean’s neck arching back as he groaned- the warmer feeling of contact a much welcome one, but not nearly as close through his underwear as it should be been.

“Marco- please.”

Marco nuzzled the bottom of Jean's happy trail, inhaling once more, a smile gracing his lips. "You smell so good."

"Marco!"

The man grinned, getting on his knees and playfully biting at the hem of Jean's underwear, teeth scraping over his skin. Jean whimpered lightly as Marco dragged his teeth down, bringing his underwear with him, his own eyes lidded as he watched the sight before him and his hands clenching and unclenching in their binds in anticipation and need. Slowly, Marco's hands came to pull them off the remainder of the way, before taking care of his own pants, arousal standing tall, but not nearly as tall as Jean's own cock, already painfully erect. Marco settled himself back on the bed, legs spread on his knees with Jean in between, before leaning down to place tentative kisses to his pale, trembling thighs.

“Marco-”

Marco shushed him, trailing his finger down the inside before following with his mouth, nipping slightly. “I love your thighs.”

“I know- just-,”

In an instant, Marco’s mouth was against Jean’s own as he kissed him harshly, teeth coming to bite at the bound man’s lower lip. “Who’re _you_ to tell _me_ what to do right now?” he asked, almost like he’d been insulted. “What lets you think you’re in _that_ kind of position?”

The constant and quick transition of Marco’s tone from teasing to loving to almost angry was messing with Jean’s mind in a way it never had been before, and he couldn’t deny how hot- though terrifying- it was. His head was ablaze with the thoughts of _Marco, Marco, Marco,_ and all he needed was for him to get on with it, or else he was going to come embarrassingly early and barely touched. Luckily for him, the next thing Marco did was what he wanted, for he leant over to his bedside table, swiftly pulling the condoms and lube from the drawer, before lathering the liquid on his fingers.

Jean mewled as Marco traced the outer rim of his entrance, pushing his ass down as far as he could in an attempt to hurry the other up even if it were just by a moment. Jean was caught off-guard, wrists jostling as Marco unexpectedly moved to kiss him once more, tongue harshly pushing into his own mouth when Jean gasped, Marco’s finger slipping into his body with no warning.

Jean kissed back with as much vigor as he could muster, fingers twitching as he fought with the binds. What he’d do to rake his hands through Marco’s soft, sweaty hair- to tug harshly at the strands as he kissed him. Instead, he found himself bound down, struggling to keep his eyes open as the man above him kissed the life out of him as he opened him up. It was entirely his fault, _hell_ , he wasn’t that much of an idiot not to know it- but despite his weakness, his sheer lack of control of the situation, he couldn’t find himself to regret the decision that got him there in the first place. This was a side of Marco he was fairly certain he’d never seen before, and he was certain he’d want to see again. It was hot, so hot, and not only were the sheets proof of this, but the shirt he’d been wearing which had only been unbuttoned, bunching up at each underarm and covered in the scent of Marco and sweat.

His body was oversensitive with all the teasing touches, and his jolted when Marco inserted another finger, the pain of the situation starting to kick in, increasing two-fold as he began to harshly bite down his neck. It only stood to turn Jean on even more, thrusting up involuntarily in another attempt for any sort of contact, whilst biting his lip in a silent prayer to hang on.

A look of concern flashed across Marco’s eyes as he inserted the third finger, the hitch in Jean’s breath followed by the drawn out whimper from his throat a giveaway to his pain. For the first time since he’d thrown him on the bed, Marco kissed him softly, mouth trailing from his lips to his jaw, from his jaw to his neck, from his neck to the bottom of his ear, playing with the lobe slightly just the way he knew Jean liked it.

“You’re so beautiful, Jean,” Marco cooed, warm breath fanning over Jean’s ear, pecking it slightly, his hand coming up and under the back of Jean’s shirt to scratch lightly at the skin.

“Marco- please.” he was ready, he felt ready. Marco was taking too long.

“I wanted to draw this out further as punishment, but- I can’t wait to fuck you any longer.”

Jean let out a broken breath at the words, watching with hooded, lust-filled eyes as Marco quickly ripped open the condom packet, rolling it on himself and applying a substantial amount of lubricant. Of course, he never could be _really_ angry with Jean.

Marco moaned deeply as he entered Jean, almost blocking out the sound of the latter’s pained whimper and shuddered breaths.

“You’re doing so well,” Marco kissed his pecs, hands coming to settle at Jean’s biceps as he held still. “I’ll go soon.”

The feeling of being so full had Jean fighting his eyes to stay fixed on the man in front of him, eyes meeting a face that was almost as flushed as his own. “Go, Marco.” he rasped out. It was too soon, but both of them knew Jean wouldn’t take no for an answer, and that the fastest way to get to the pleasure was to deal through the pain.

It took one final plead of _go_ before Marco begun to move, and the groan that Jean emitted gave away that he wasn’t going _nearly_ fast enough.

“Christ, Marco,” Jean choked out, helpless as the other pound into him faster, his own wrists putting pressure onto the belt in attempt for any sort of grounding.

“Using the Lord’s name in vain won’t garner you any favour with my parents, funnily enough.”

“Blowing you when you were on the phone didn’t- didn’t do any damage.”

Marco’s smirk made Jean know he’d failed to save face. “To your standing with them, no. To you, however,” he teased, looking Jean up and down as he continued to thrust, lifting Jean’s right leg over his shoulder as his thigh sat on the other, aiming deeper. “You look like a mess.”

He cut off Jean’s reply with a different angling of his hips, turning the cocky retort into a strangled moan as he begun to repetitively thrust into Jean’s prostate.

“Marco- more, more,” he cried, writhing in the sheets in sheer pleasure. Time for teasing was over now, and Marco’s only want was to find the end for both of them. Whatever Jean asked him to do now, he’d do in an instant.

“I-,” Jean stuttered, pushing down to meet Marco’s hips, “Untie me, I w _aaa-_ wanna ride you, please.”

Marco couldn’t deny the offer like he couldn’t deny the throb it sent to his dick, reaching out quickly to undo the belt from around Jean’s wrists, before flipping the both of them. In an instant, Jean’s shirt was finally off and thrown to the floor, and his hands were on Marco’s ass, abdominals, chest- anywhere he could touch that he’d been wanting to ever since he’d started to blow him, before settling to the inside of his shoulders as he sat down onto Marco’s thick cock.

“ _God_ , Jean.” Marco watched with hooded eyes as Jean bounced up and down on him, hips lifting up to match Jean’s slams downwards, the pain in his shoulders a welcome feeling as Jean’s fingernails broke the skin with the intensity of his grip. Both their stomachs were soaked with sweat and precome, and Marco knew soon, almost _too soon_ that they were both going to lose it.

Unexpectedly he gripped Jean’s hips and switched their positions, large hands holding him down as he fucked into him on his knees, Jean’s legs wrapped around his own lower body, his ass muscles clenching and unclenching in a desperate bid for him to go faster.

“Marco, please,” Jean begged, voice raw and hands scraping down the sides of Marco’s body for purchase. “Please- touch me. I’m so close.”

Marco didn’t hesitate for a second, reaching a hand down to jerk Jean off in time with his own thrusts, cries now coming from Jean’s throat rapidly and unabashedly, joining the sound of the slapping of skin and Marco’s own grunts to fill the room.

The erratic clenching of Jean’s ass and the tightening of his thighs only spurred Marco to move faster, body hanging over Jean’s, muscles flexing in all their tanned glory. It was when Marco dipped his thumb into the slit of Jean’s cock that the man finally came, back arching beautifully and jaw falling open in a strangled moan as his legs clung around Marco for dear life, the male still jacking him off to milk him of his orgasm, whilst continuing to thrust to find his own release- close but not close enough.

Jean pulled Marco down by his hair, continuing to meet Marco’s rapid thrusts, and kissed him hard and passionately. His hands came to rest on Marco’s ass, his fingers clenching into the skin as he helped him move, and with one, two thrusts, Jean felt the tell-tale pulse of Marco’s orgasm before he heard his cry, muffled into Jean’s chest, continuing to move until finally, he was brought down from his high.

Marco breathed heavily from his resting spot above Jean, forehead in the area between Jean’s shoulder and neck. He sighed deeply, Jean’s closed eyes opening at the sound.

“I love you,” Marco mumbled, kissing the skin, glazed with a sheen of sweat. “I love you,” he repeated louder as he pulled out, quickly removing and throwing out the used condom and tissues which Jean cleaned the semen off their bodies with. “I love you,” he said once more, forehead now resting against Jean’s as they lay side by side on the bed, his hands encasing Jean’s smaller ones, before bringing them to his lips.

“I know,” Jean smiled, “I love you too.”

Marco sighed, “No, you don’t- you don’t get it. I love you.”

Jean laughed slightly, pulling their linked hands to his own lips now. “I getcha. I love you too.”

Marco bit his lip. “I- if my mom had found out-” Marco paused, frowning, “I don’t know what would have happened- but it wouldn’t have been good. I want my family to like you, Jean, trust me. If they don’t ever then- we can work through that. Just because they don’t like you doesn’t mean I’ll stop loving you-,” his eyes were earnest, but his finger’s fidgeting with Jean’s fingers made it clear he was a bit nervous. For whatever reason, Jean wasn’t sure. “-But I want them to like you and I know you do too. Blowing me whilst I’m on the phone isn’t going to make them like you, though, it’s just going to make them get you arrested for indecency. ”

“I’m sorry, baby. Really,” Jean paused, in hindsight, it had been pretty irresponsible- but the result. It was already done, and Jean found the frown on his face turning into a sly smile. “You enjoyed the blowjob though, right?”

Marco pulled his hand away from Jean’s grip, flushing. “I am not going to give you the satisfaction of an answer to that.”

“It turned you on though, didn’t it? Is that why you were so angry with me?”

Marco’s mouth opened, his eyes wide. “M-maybe!” he went redder, wearing an expression of true mortification at the words that had just come out of his mouth. He’d admitted it. He couldn’t really save face now. “A-and- she-she’s my mother!”

“Yeah,” Jean grinned, “And we were at risk of being caught, and that makes it _that_ much hotter!”

Marco turned around to face the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. His cheeks were getting redder at the memory, and it was clear that Jean knew the ugly truth. The danger _had_ turned him on. A lot. “They were right, you know,” he grumbled. “You _are_ reckless.”

Jean laughed, wrapping his arms around Marco from the back and pressing his nose into the tense, freckled shoulder. “And you were _really_ hot, and I’m not complaining,” he pulled Marco tighter towards him, the man finally giving in and settling back into his hold, a happy sigh escaping his lips. “But I’m the good kind of reckless, right?”

“No such thing.”

“But you still love me, right?”

Marco rolled over once more, pressing a light kiss to Jean’s swollen lips. “Of course. You might be reckless, but good or not, you’re _my_ kindof reckless.”

Jean smiled, hooking his leg over Marco’s side and burying his head into his shoulder before sighing in contentment. If that was the type of reckless he was, then Jean couldn’t bring himself to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my introduction into the JeanMarco fandom, whee!  
> Of course it's gotta be porn lol.  
> I worked hard on this, so I hope you all enjoy!  
> Any positive feedback or constructive criticism is more than welcome :)  
> Thank you!


End file.
